Mistress of Death Throghout Time
by hannah.kaho
Summary: Isabel a witch friends of the Golden-trio until she graduates and becomes the assistant to the DADA teacher has been having strange dreams about someone who calls himself The Doctor also somehow a mysterious mark that looks like the Deathly Hallows appears on her lower back somehow making her immortal see how she finds out that The Doctor is real and falls in love with him. 9th Doc
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so I got bored and an idea came to mind so here is that idea, review to tell me if you like it or not. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I told you , it was a dream, a very realistic dream, but a dream nothing more nothing less." I tell Hermione as we were in the Library, me helping her study for a test, well since It was my last year here at Hogwarts and only her second. I told her I would help her.

"No, Isabel you always say that, but you keep telling me that it is the same or a very similar dream, about someone called 'The Doctor' and that he is a mad man with a box that travels through time and space" she says to me trying to get more details.

"Exactly, it's only a dream, there is no way that would happen, now I promised Fred and George I would help them with a prank before bed, so I will see you in the morning 'Mione." I tell her and put away my books and leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Okay should we maybe send Snape some shampoo with hair dye in it?" I tell the twins my idea.

They give me identical grins, "That would be wicked, but" George starts.

"Why would that give him any reason to use it?" Fred finishes him and I think about that.

"Oh, I know make it appear in his room, maybe then he will use it, even if he doesn't we can try again later, or just start a prank war with peeves again." I tell them shrugging,

"Yea that" Fred starts

"Would be brilliant" George finishes and I smile and ruffle their hair.

"Well, I am off to bed" I tell them and head up the stairs to my room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Isabell, you have listen to me right now, I don't want to lose you please just do this for me" I hear someone say to me._

"_why, you never listen to me, always leaving me out, I want to know why you do that, it's never been like this before" I tell him and turn to him and he grabs my face into his hands and kisses me with a passion._

_Once we stopped tor breath he leans his forehead against mine, "You, are far more important than Rose, you, you will forever live, she, she's a human she can't live forever, you, with your weird connection to Death and how you have that mark…." he starts._

"_The Deathly Hollows mark on my lower back?" I ask him and he nods._

"_Yea, that means he chose you to be the master, er, mistress of death, you can't die until everything else dies." he tells me._

"_Plus, I couldn't bear to lose you at all" _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I woke up to someone shaking me telling me that McGonagall wanted me.

"In the middle of the night?" I question her and my roommate looks at me funny.

"It's morning, we tried but couldn't wake you up" she tells me.

So I went to McGonagall's office and found Harry and Ron there as well.

"Professor, what's going on?" I ask her as it seems the way we were headed was the hospital wing.

"I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock." She tells us.

"Hermione!" Ron yells as we get in to hospital wing.

"She was found near the Library, along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall tells us.

"No." Harry tells her.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone in the Library" I tell them and tears start to fall. "I should have stayed with her as Head Girl, especially with all these things happening."

"it's not your fault Miss. Evergreen, it is whatever is causing this to happen." McGonagall tells me and lightly pats my back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The weeks went by as I tended to my classes and then would head over to the Hospital Wing and just talk to Hermione about my dreams with The Doctor and how he would take me to these amazing places, and that he kept saying that he would be here soon for me, or whatever that meant.

Eventfully I heard that everyone was gone and that Harry and Ron had done something, like they did last year and I quickly ran to the hospital wing to see if they were alright when pain struck my head and I heard a voice saying something about 'It's time to fulfil your destiny as Mistress of Death' and I blacked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I woke up, I heard people talking lightly.

"I don't know what happened, we found her unconscious down the hall, but by the looks of it nothing is wrong, she seems fine, the question is why or how she became unconscious." I heard Madam Pomfrey say.

I groan and try to sit up but am pushed back down.

"Oh no you don't you need to rest, and tell me what happened." she tells me.

"Shhh, you are way too loud, head pounding and everything is blurry" I tell her and try and blink the blurriness away.

"Here drink this" I hear her tell me and I take a sip of it, well it is water, so I drank it all.

"Now that that is done, what do you remember?" she asks me.

"Running to the Hospital Wing to make sure everyone was okay then my head started to pound and everything went black" I tell her not wanting to say something about the 'Mistress of Death' whatever that meant, I hope it had nothing to do with the Deathly Hallows, because then that would mean trouble.

"Is Harry, Ron, and Hermione okay though, they are far more important than I am" I ask her.

"Yes, they are fine, have been for a few days they are in the Great Hall, you however have been unconscious for a few days, so just to be safe you are staying for another few hours, if they want they can visit you later." She tells me and hands me a potion, "Now take this so you can sleep."

I take it and gently fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I woke up I saw Harry sitting in a chair next to me.

"Hey Squirt, what's up?" I croak out my throat dry for whatever reason.

"Isabell you're awake!" Harry yells unfortunately causing Madam Pomfrey to rush over to me.

"Well Miss. Evergreen, you are free to go, but I hope to not see you in this hospital wing again, understand?" Madam Pomfrey tells me and I nod.

"Yup, absolutely Madam Pomfrey, won't be in here at all for the rest of the year." I tell her and jump out of the bed.

"C'mon Squirt, let's head to the common room, I have to talk to Hermione about some things." I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"But that means she will make us do work, can't you just avoid her so we don't do work?" Harry asks me, well more like pleads.

I sigh "Fine, but you have to tell me what happened that made you end up in the Hospital Wing, because I only heard a few things but I haven't heard the whole story." I tell him.

"Okay, well you know Ginny, Ron's sister was taken and so me and Ron tried to go and find it and we got help from Lockhart, though he is a fake, but he lost his memories due to using Ron's broken wand, and I had to go into the Chamber by myself, and there was a guy there apparently it was Voldemort, but his younger self named Tom Marvalo Riddle, which spells out I am Lord Voldemort. Creepy right? Anyway I got bit by the snake and Fawkes cried and brought me the sword of Gryffindor." he tells me and my eyes go wide.

"Wow Fawkes doesn't just bring someone something unless it is very important." I tell him and he nods and we finally get to the common room.

"ISABELL!" I hear yelling and I am tackled onto the ground with Hermione hugging me.

"'Mione I'm fine" I tell her hugging her.

"But you looked lifeless and pale in the Hospital Wing" she mumbles hugging me tighter.

"Uhh 'Mione I…I can't breathe you're hugging me too tightly." I say trying to get her to loosen her grip.

She lets go "Sorry, I just, it's not the same, going to and from class, and this is your final year, so it shouldn't have been spent in the Hospital Wing for nearly the last month." she tells me.

"Wait, last month? But, I was out a month!" I say my mouth agape.

"Yea, didn't Harry tell you the date? You have your NEWTS in two days, which is why you need to study!" she tells me.

"Hermione, I don't need to study, I know what I'm doing, I've memorized almost everything, so calm down." I tell her and pat her on the shoulder.

"Oh, fine, but still you should revise some more" she tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but later, I need to go do something fun, like a ride on a broom and just fly around the pitch. Care to join me Harry?" I ask him.

"Uh…no thanks, I promised Ron I would play chess against him, next time though" Harry tells me and makes his way up the stairs to his dorm.

"Fine, have fun, well I will see you later 'Mione, time for some fun." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"I still think studying is a better idea" I hear her mumble.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Two days later I was taking my NEWTS and was able to remember everything I needed, though I wouldn't get the scores until later this summer, I still was glad to finally be done with school.

"Okay, all done, just have to get through graduation" I tell myself while sitting in front of the fire, the day before graduation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once the graduation ceremony was over I was headed home, back to California, though not the best place to be I guess. Because by the time I got there, my parents had sat me down to tell me something.

"Isabell, you know me and your father love you so much, right?" my mother tells me and I roll my eyes.

"If this is about me being adopted, then I already know, I've known for a while actully, it was an accident I wanted to see if I was part of some distant wizard family, but when it came up neither of you were on there, actully nothing came up, it's like I never really existed or should exist." I tell them and my mother smiles sadly.

"The only thing we found you with was the basket and blanket you were wrapped in and a note with some writing on it, though as soon as we brought you in the paper seemed to have disappeared, I think it said something about Mistress of Death, and fulfilling a destiny that involved a doctor I think?" my father tells me scratching his head.

"Dad, it doesn't matter what it says or who my parents were, or are, the paper said they were deceased and that's why when I got my letters it says Isabell Evergreen, because apparently that's my birth parents name, they disappeared and were found dead in their house, I guess somehow I survived and was brought here, and I wouldn't change it. You two are my parents no matter what." I tell them and go over and hug them.

"Of course you are our daughter, we wouldn't change it for the world either." my mother says as she hugs me tightly.

"Thanks mom, I love you and dad, you made me into who I am today and I wouldn't care for it any other way." I tell them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Near the end of summer I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore asking if I wanted to assist the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I sent a reply saying yes, and started packing.

"Mom, it's a teaching assistant job, I love dealing with the students, plus it seems for whatever reason that the teacher needs help, he will need it every months apparently, I might check into it though, sounds suspicious." I tell them as I get ready to leave, which Professor McGonagall was coming to pick me up.

"Alright if you are sure, just be careful, I read the paper you get from and with that breakout of Sirius Black, you need to be careful." my mother dotes on my.

"Moooom I will be fine. No need to worry" I tell her and she frowns.

"Saying that only makes me worry more sweetheart, plus with your dreams you keep having about this 'Doctor' man I'm just worried something will happen." she tells me and I kiss her cheek as McGonagall comes into view.

"I'll write I promise, please don't worry about me, I will see you at Christmas" I tell her and make my way over to McGonagall.

"Hello Professor" I say to her and she smiles.

"I am no longer your Professor Miss. Evergreen." she tells me.

"Well, if you keep calling me Miss. Evergreen then I will keep calling you Professor" I tell her and she sighs.

"Very well, shall we go?" she asks and I nod.

"Yup all ready, can I stay at the Leaky Cauldron and take the train to Hogwarts?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Yes, Albus said you would prefer to ride the train, very well, let's get you a room shall we?" she tells me as we finally got to London and headed off to the Leaky Cauldron.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After I got a room and put my stuff there I went down into the main area bumping into someone along the way.

"Ouch" I say as I start to fall only to be caught by someone by their arms wrapping around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he says and I look up to see who caught me and smiled a little.

"Yea, sorry for bumping into you, I didn't see you there." I laugh a little.

"It's fine, it was my fault really" he tells me and I laugh a little.

"Well thanks for catching me, I guess. Though I see some people I need to go over and greet, Sorry again" I say and go to leave and he nods going back the way he came.

"Isabel!" I hear Fred say.

"Why are you…" George starts asking.

"Here in the Leaky?" Fred finishes his brother.

"Well, guess who go a job helping the new DADA teacher this year?" I ask them grinning.

They give me wide eye expressions. "Whoa really that is…" George starts.

"Totally amazing" Fred finishes.

"That means we can pull" George starts.

"More pranks this year, being as you…" Fred says.

"Are a teacher, and wouldn't dare give us detention," George finishes and I roll my eyes.

"Can't do that sorry, dudes, I have to be fair, even if I don't want to I have to, now what is all this about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban?" I ask pointing to the picture of a wanted poster.

"We're not sure" Fred says.

"But apparently he is after Harry, or at least that's what dad was telling us" George finishes.

"Wait, is Harry here?" I ask them and they nod pointing to the Harry who was talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, hey don't tell him about me being an assistant teacher okay? Better yet don't tell anyone, just between us three got it? I want it to be a surprise okay?" I tell them and they nod.

"As long as you help us." Fred says.

"With some of our pranks, and I think we may need to give up our way around to Harry, because he needs to be able to go to Hogsmeade this year." George finishes and I nod.

" I think that is a fantastic idea." I tell them and hug them. "I will see you on the train hopefully." I tell them and wave as I head back up to my room at the Leaky.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days I was getting even more strange dreams, all about The Doctor, though I just brushed it off. And September 1st rolled around and I was getting ready to go to Kings Cross when while I was getting dressed I noticed something on my back, when I went to look I noticed that it was a circle with a triangle in it as well as a line through it.

"What the hell?" I mutter as I try to get a closer look at it but when I touched the line it disappeared and a stick was in my hand, but when I looked closer I noticed that it wasn't a stick but a wand, and it felt very powerful.

"Okay, weird tattoo appears on lower back and by touching line a very powerful wand appears, weird." I mutter and try and see if I touch it to my back it will go away and sure enough it does.

"One weird tattoo" I say and finish getting dressed.

As soon as I was finished I went straight to Kings Cross and headed to Platform 9 ¾. Once I got there I noticed Hermione and tried to avoid her but she saw me and yelled.

"Isabel!" Hermione yelled and ran up to me.

"Hermione!" I yell jokingly back and hug her.

"What are you doing here?" she questions me.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise but, I am the DADA teacher assistant this year, for whatever reason that is" I tell her excitedly.

"Really?" she says her eyes wide.

"Yes really, now let's find the boys and find a compartment." I tell her and smile as she nods.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we found the boys and telling them about how I was assisting the DADA teacher, Harry was telling us about how he blew up his aunt

"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just- I lost control" Harry tells us.

"Brilliant!" Ron says.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled." Hermione tells them off.

"I kind of agree with Hermione, it was a rather huge amount of magic to do something like that, I mean you really must of wanted her to blow up, that is the only reason why it happened." I tell him.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested, actually." he tells us.

"I still think it was brilliant." Ron says.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." Hermione ushers us into a compartment with a man that was sleeping in it.

"Who d'you think that is?" Ron asks.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione says.

"You know everything. How is it she knows everything?" Ron says looking at us and I roll my eyes.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald. She is just observant, which is something to be proud of, plus I think he is the teacher I am assisting this year." I tell Ron

"Oh." Ron says.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asks.

"Seems to be. Why?" I ask though somehow knowing that he wasn't asleep felling that they should think he is.

"I've got to tell you something" Harry tells us.

"Okay well tell us" I say sitting on the side closer to the man so that they wouldn't be near him in case something were to happen I would be able to protect them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron says after Harry tells us a story about how he thinks Sirius Black is after him.

"Yeah." Harry says

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean- everyone's looking for him." Hermione says looking worried and I smile at her.

"Sure... except, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous, raving lunatic" Ron says.

"Yea, that makes it so much better, but I want to see what his trial was about, I mean there is a trial right? There has to be a trial without one we don't know if he was innocent" I try to say and a memory or something fades in of a Curly haired women and the words of Stormcage. "Stormcage? What is Stormcage?" I mutter to myself.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry mutters and the train comes to a stop

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet..." Hermione says and as soon as she says the lights flicker out.

"What's going on?" Ron asks.

"Dunno... maybe we've broken down." Harry says and Hermione yelps.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione says.

"There's something moving out there. I think... someone's coming aboard." Ron says as there is a bam and the door opens and a Dementor appears and something memory comes up with all this fighting and something about the moment, and I snap out of it and whip my wand out.

"Don't you dare make me see those memories, I have no idea how you are able to bring them but it is not okay" I say and try to keep my footing but eventually loose it as a silver Patronus of a Wolf appears and I pass out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once I come too I notice that Lupin was up and had his hand waving in front of my face trying to see if I was alright.

"What happened?" I say groggily.

"The Dementor did something and I guess you reacted badly because your magic lashed out, you were muttering about some war and something about a moment as well as Bad Wolf?" he says and helps me to sit up on the seat and I finally get a good look at him, he looked pretty handsome, warn and older but very handsome.

Then I hear another groan and Hermione fussing over Harry. "Harry? Harry, are you all right?" she asks him helping him up.

"Thank you." Harry says as he sits up and Lupin hands him some chocolate.

"Here, eat this. It'll help. It's alright, it's chocolate." he tells Harry.

"Wh- what was that thing... that came?" Harry says nibbling on the chocolate.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver. Eat. You'll feel better." he says and turns to leave.

"I'll go with you" I say and follow him.

"You're the new DADA teacher right?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yes, and can I assume you are a Gryffindor?" he asks me and I laugh.

"I was, last year I graduated. I'm going to be your assistant" I tell him and smile at him.

"Really?" he asks me.

"Yea, I don't know why but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to help, plus it might get my mind off all this weird alien stuff that have been haunting my dreams lately" I tell him.

"Aliens?" he asks.

"Yea, but from what I've seen it seems to be taking place in 2005ish plus the human race isn't ready for aliens, they would think it's a hoax." I tell him and he looks at me funny.

"You say human race as if you aren't a human" he tells me and my eyes go wide.

"I keep doing that, I don't know why, it's like it's a habit, but I am sure I am human" I tell him then mutter under my breath "or was at least, strange tattoo being the cause of more weirdness."

"So tell me about how this Sirius Black would want to be here, I need more description of the trial plus, without a trial how could someone be proved guilty or not, there has to be a logical explanation, or well scientifically explanation," I say and he give me a weird look.

"What, did I say something wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, but you said something about a trial, that without a trial it wouldn't be fair" he tells me.

"Well Mr. Lupin, innocent until proven guilty, did they or did they not have him crossed examined for this crime he pulled, I'm more interested in law and that stuff so if there was no like veritaserum administered, or even a trial I will get to the bottom of it, I don't know why, but I feel that there is something not right here, but I don't know what it is." I say and he looks at me.

"Remus, call me Remus, and I guess we could figure this out, I don't know if there was a trial, but you are right, if there isn't veritaserum proof then how is it that he is guilty, that makes me question this more." he tells me.

"You mean you just blindly believe the papers, you do know that most papers are rubbish right? Just a bunch of lies, you have to have solid proof, like actual documents for something, that is why I still have no idea why I came to this school, I could have chosen any other school, but something drew me to Britain, some familiarity, but no matter, we can look into it, I plan to solve it and bring it up to the Ministry if I find any useful information" I tell him and he nods as we finally get to the driver.


End file.
